1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio-frequency coil apparatus that is used in a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus for imaging the inside of the body of a subject, on the basis of a magnetic resonance signal emitted from the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, a radio-frequency (RF) coil receives a magnetic resonance signal that is emitted from a subject. A whole body coil receives a magnetic resonance signal from a wide region of about 50 cm. On the other hand, a local RF coil for imaging a local region such as the head, knee or spine receives a magnetic resonance signal from only a narrow region corresponding to the size of a region to be imaged. By narrowing the range of reception, the sensitivity of radio reception can be enhanced.
Local RF coils are custom-designed so as to be suited to regions to be imaged. At the actual place for clinical treatment, a suitable local RF coil for the region to be imaged is selected and used.
In the actual clinical treatment, there is such a case that the head is first imaged and then the neck region is imaged, or the liver region is imaged and then the pelvis is imaged. In such a case, the doctor or operator has to perform such a process as replacement of the RF coil for imaging the head with the RF coil for imaging the neck region and chest region. This is a time-consuming process for the doctor or operator. Besides, this process may possibly require movement of the subject, which is laborious for the subject.